


In the Palm of Your Hand

by Keiko36



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Pet Names, Power Play, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, Sugar Baby, Threats, Vaginal Sex, Vulgar Names, Window Sex, You are the reader, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko36/pseuds/Keiko36
Summary: Esperanza despised CEOs, she despised Handsome Jack even more, but as her new Sugar Daddy, he was paying more than any of those other stuck up assholes ever could. This time she wanted to pay him a visit on Helios while he was working, and get EXACTLY what she wanted from him. It sure paid to have the most powerful man in the world "in the palm of her hand".
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Kudos: 15





	In the Palm of Your Hand

Helios, the biggest statement to an over-inflated ego you have ever seen in your life, and you’ve seen many. The space station above Pandora wasn’t one you frequented often, but you had full access to it, just in case your current “daddy” demanded your companionship. You often wondered why the most powerful man in the universe would actually pay for sex when he had millions of men and women who would kill for the chance to touch him. For some reason, he wanted you, and whatever Handsome Jack wanted, Handsome Jack got.

The hallways were clear, but not bare. There were a few murmurs of employees here and there, only stopping when they heard the click of your expensive heels on the slick marble floor. You could hear some of their whispers, wondering who you were and what section you worked in. As far as they were concerned, you were an average employee; you certainly looked the part. Your sleek black blouse hugged your torso, making your small chest look larger. The tightness of your pleather burgundy pencil skirt was what caught eyes the most; some employees doing a double take or nearly crashing into walls. You loved to be seen, but you had to try and assume a basic identity for now.

You knew exactly where to go, not even checking your ECHOwatch for directions. If Jack was busy, you’d simply have to wait, but you did have clearance to enter his posh office; a privilege he would soon regret. With a scan of your badge and a quick password input, the doors of Jack’s office slid open with a hiss.

“I don’t give a fuck if Maliwan offered you more money, we had a deal! You know what happens when you back out on a deal with me? YOU DIE!” 

Why weren’t you surprised Jack was screaming? It was 70% of his personality. Regardless, other than the fact he could end your life, you weren’t fully afraid of him. In fact, your challenge to his authority is what enticed him in the first place. 

Jack quickly hung up his call, rubbing a hand in his curled locks before looking at the woman who stood next to him. Eyeing her attire, you could tell she was desperately trying to get his attention, not that you had room to talk, but looking seductive was your job. 

“You tell that pile of skag shit that if I don’t get those plans in 30 minutes, i’ll end his entire family and make him WATCH!” he snarled at the woman who batted her eyelashes at him.

“Yes sir~ right away.” she quickly skipped toward the door, stopping when she saw you. Luckily she didn’t know who you were, but she could have guessed based on the glare she sent your way. You decided to speak up.

“You heard the boss kitten...shoo.” That got Jack’s attention, and boy he was NOT happy you were here.

The woman scoffed and left Jack’s office with her nose turned up. She really did have a high opinion of herself. At least you KNEW your worth.

Once she left, the only sound that could be heard was Jack’s nails tapping on his desk. You looked his way, batting your eyelashes at him. “Didn’t know you like the cute, innocent ones. Just tell me her salary isn’t larger than my allowance, cause if so, I have a problem with that.”

Jack’s tapping stopped and with gritted teeth he said,

“Come. Here.”

You didn’t keep him waiting, walking up to his desk with purpose. When you stopped on the other side of his desk, he crooked his finger, demanding you stand on the same side he was. He was seething, but the fact he wasn’t immediately snapping at you, meant he was giving you what little patience he had. You certainly had some hold on him to be earning his patience.

“And just what the HELL do you think you’re doing here?” he leaned back in his chair, the glare from his heterochromic eyes never leaving you.

“I can’t visit you at work? Besides, I just wanted to thank you in-person for my new gift.” You stood back and slowly spun, clicking your red-bottoms. “I would have worn them to the next outing, but I couldn’t resist wearing them now.”

Jack’s face didn’t soften, which meant he was NOT buying your story.

“Bull-fucking-shit. You never thank me for a goddamn thing. I don’t like my intelligence being questioned, Princess.”

You knew he wasn’t stupid. Crazy as fuck, sure, but not stupid. However, it was fun to toy with him, mostly because deep down, he loved it. You never pushed it though, it was only in private. He had a reputation to uphold, and you’d be dead in a second if you disobeyed him in public.

“Well then,” you shrugged and pouted. “I guess i’ll go back to the manor, just call me if you need me.” With a turn of your heel, you were headed toward the office doors, but the click of Jack’s tongue stopped you.

“You got a lot of nerve…” he stood up from his chair. “...coming to MY station…” he took a step toward you. “...strolling into MY office…” and another step. “...insulting MY intelligence…” he was right behind you. “...wearing this slutty getup…” he pressed his entire body against your back. “...in front of MY underlings.”

If you weren’t intelligent yourself, you’d assume by Jack’s tone, he was going to have you killed for this ballsy act, but considering his erection was pressing into your ass, you knew he was just peeved this turned him on so easily.

“Oh? I can’t look the part as your ‘baby girl’ when I came all this way to see you? I’m hurt daddy, absolutely hurt.” you play whined, nearly chuckling when Jack roughly grabbed your neck, his other hand diving under your painfully tight skirt.

His teeth grabbed at your earlobe as he nearly rutted against your pleather covered ass. A deep baritone growl left him when he finally got his hand up your skirt under your thin lace thong.

“You’re just doing this to get a rise out of me you cheap slut! Look at you, wet just from pissing me off! You love this don’t you?!” He didn’t wait for a response, diving two thick fingers into your cunt. “Showing off what’s MINE to everyone! I should fuck you right here and stream it so all of Helios can see who you belong to!”

Now, he was talking. Sex with Jack was usually one-sided; you wanted to please him, get your money, and leave most of the time. But on days like this, you were in for some of the best sex of your life, you just needed to rile him up a bit. You weren’t afraid of shame; you really didn’t care if he broadcasted your dirty deeds all over the galaxy, as long as it got you off.

“Ooo so scary~” you had to hold back a moan when he curled his fingers against your g-spot. You were beginning to enjoy the rough play, but you noticed Jacks grip on your throat was getting tighter.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn't choke you to death and have you float around on the other side for 5 minutes to help you learn your goddamn place!” His grip was enough to threaten, but not enough to prevent you from talking.

You nearly purred against his palm.  
“Because you spent 300 Grand to get me here and that would be a waste of money~?”

Jack’s even tighter grip showed you he had no more patience left for your cheeky jokes. He was seriously going to kill you, not that he wouldn't bring you back via New-U, but you would rather not experience death at all. “Or because from then on you wouldn't have the original me anymore, and every time you touch that body, you’ll have to live with the fact that you broke the original...that body you worked so hard to get, dress, and fuck; no more~”

The wheels started turning in Jack’s head, realizing you were right. As much as he would love to put you in your place, every inch of you, the original you was his, and getting rid of it to prove a point would piss him off more than what you were doing to him. With a low growl he removed himself and backed away from you. You assumed your words got to him, but he wasn't going to let you leave unpunished. The idea of what he had in store for you intrigued you, daresay you were excited. When you turned around, he was back in his throne-like chair, palming his erection, with a contemplating look on his face.

“Over there.” He pointed to the massive window overlooking space and Pandora. “Clothes off...keep the heels.”

Naked in front of the entire galaxy, now there was an idea. Regardless, you did as you were told. You started with your blouse, flinging it to the side, but made a show of removing your skirt. The voluptuous mounds of your ass were your pride and joy, the years of running around the galaxy, killing anyone you were hired to, made your ass look amazing. Everyone knew it, you knew it, and Jack knew it. 

When you scraped your underwear, you stuck your tongue at Jack before tossing your thong at him. He responded to your cheekiness by ripping the scrap of fabric to pieces.

“Jack! That was from my Mad Moxxi’s Triple X Designer Collection!” You scoffed. 

“Good. I don't need my bitch of an ex-girlfriend’s merch on your ass.” He threw the scraps of lace next to his desk then pointed at the glass. “Window. NOW!”

There was a slight snarl in your voice but you walked to the window, again with purpose. Your entire body was on display to the galaxy and it almost gave you a sense of pride. There was no inch of shame as much as Jack wanted you to feel. The swirls of stars and colors, Pandora nearby, the few ships that were in and out of its atmosphere, it was beautiful. You really needed to come up to Helios more often, if only for the view.

You were knocked out of your trance by the hot flesh of Jack’s dick on your ass. Is this what he wanted? To fuck you against the only thing protecting you from the vacuumless force of space? Who were you to deny him that?

“Look at you, bare, dripping wet, all for me.” He used his legs to spread yours before leaning you over, pressing your upper body to the glass. “All of this belongs to me, not just you, but everything you see out there. It's all mine. And you'd be smart to never forget it.”

He didn't give you any time to respond, before slamming into you, the force of his thrust pressing you into the glass even more. You put the side of your face to the glass, to prevent your head from hitting it. Jack was not going to go easy on you, but that was the way you liked it.

With every snap of his hips, your body was pressed even more firmly against the glass. He wasn't concerned with your pleasure, moreso wanting to punish you, but this was the kind of treatment you craved. Your bratty, selfish attitude was only pacified with the dominant over-inflated ego of a madman like Handsome Jack. You would never admit it, but you loved it this way.

“I-Is that it? I thought y-you were gonna...fuck…” you tried to keep your air of confidence, as if he wasn't drilling into you the way you loved. 

“What was that Princess, I couldn't hear you?” he kept snapping his hips every few seconds, taking a moment to remove one hand from your hip and rub at your swollen clit. “Speak up~”

You didn't know whether to focus on preventing your head from hitting the glass, keeping your balance in your tall heels, or keeping your mouth from releasing any moans and swelling Jack’s already over-inflated ego. “What was I gonna do, Princess?”

Fuck him and his ability to turn you into a dazed fuck-toy, even though that was your job. You absolutely despised this crazy shit heap of a man, but he paid out the ass and every now and again, the sex was phenomenal. Maybe sometimes it was OK to give the man what he wanted.

“...F-....Fuck me daddy~” your lip quivered saying those words, but you just wanted to be pleased, plus being good earned you more money. “Please...show everyone I belong to you…” 

“That’s my girl~” you could feel the shit-eating grin Jack had pressing against your neck. The pressure on your clit increased which caused you to mewl. If he kept this up, you’d be a sopping mess all over the floor and you would never hear the end of it.

The muscles of your pussy clenched around Jack’s cock and you growled in frustration at how close you were. Jack responded by biting down on your shoulder, and increasing his pace. Maybe this time he would let you cum first.

“Y-You...fucking...piece of…nnn~” in your frustration, you tried to insult him, but he knew you enjoying all the sensations he was giving you: the bite on your shoulder, the deep hard thrusts in your pussy, the grip on your ass, and the flicking of your clit. 

“That's it Princess, give in to your king. Don’t forget to say my name~” You felt you pussy clench even more, the slick fluids of both Jack and you rolling down your thighs. The sweat from your body stuck you to the window, even your small breasts seemed to not want to let go of the glass.

You just couldn’t hold on any longer, the overflow of sensations scrambling your mind. Your head fell back onto Jack’s shoulder, the glossiness of your eyes preventing you from seeing anything anymore.

“J...Jack~ Just a little more….please...oh Jack~” your breath hitched with the final thrusts of his hips and your orgasm rushed over you fast and hard. You were sure your final moan of pleasure was loud enough that anyone outside the office could hear, but you didn’t care. For all you cared, the whole station could hear you, but it didn't matter. They were stuck making chump change and drowning their brains while you were fucking the big boss and making more than they ever could.

Jack released his teeth from your neck, nuzzling it a bit before pulling out. You had to hold onto the glass to regain your balance as your legs currently felt like jello. When you hung your head low, and got a good look at the mess that was running down your legs, you gasped when you saw semen. Jack had cum inside you without your permission, again.

“What did I tell you about cumming inside me without asking! I’m nowhere near my emergency contraception!” You nearly stumbled over to the pile of clothes on Jack’s desk, grabbing them and quickly dressing.  
“Oh shut your mouth…” Jack scoffed at you, fixing his pants and his hair. “Should have thought about that before pissing me off.”

If looks could kill, your glare would knock the CEO dead in his seat, but now wasn’t the time to start a screaming match. You needed a nice hot bath, and your medication stat.

You started to head for the door, fixing anything that seemed out of place. Jack clicked his tongue which made you stop yet again.

“And what do we say~?” he waited for your response with the usual shit-eating grin.

With a deep breathe you said your proper response,  
“Thank you daddy.”

You hated that response, but it signaled the end of a session for the two of you which meant back to whatever you wanted and waiting until the end of the week for your allowance. It wasn’t even about the sex, or being with Jack, it was all about the money. It was the reason you became a sugar baby in the first place. Whatever horny CEO was willing to pay you for sex and companionship, as long as the price was right, you would deal with them.

When your heels clicked down the hall again, you nearly came face to face with the woman you saw in Jack’s office when you came in. She seemed to be talking to a colleague, rather upset you interrupted them with your presence. “Oh hello...by the way, you might want to send facilities to Jack’s office. I might have left a full frontal print on his window, but i’m sure that’ll come right out. Thank you kitten~” 

You blew her a kiss, leaving her slack-jawed with the admission you just had sex with Jack in his office. Personally, he could fuck every woman in the world for all you cared, but it seems these women didn’t understand that you were the one he called for, not them. At the end of the day, you’d have the most powerful man in the world, in the palm of your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So funny enough, this was inspired by a dream I had where I was Jack's sugar baby and was NOT happy about it. So I thought, why not make an OC for this scenario. With the help of my boyfriend, we came up with this lovely idea.


End file.
